


Forever Marked

by osunism



Series: From Eden [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: A brief moment between life and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the PS4 achievement you unlock at the end of the DLC.

They watch the Anchor murder her in pieces.

At first, the glow is familiar to them, like a friend they haven’t seen in years. Dorian examines it, but the magic is beyond even his vast oeuvre of arcane knowledge. Vivienne looks into the Circle’s salvaged archives for answers.

But there are none, for all leads point to one: Solas.

Hadiza knows that this will end one way or another: she will die, or the Qunari will…but there will be no shortage of Qunari blood on her blade if she is to die.

As time passes, the glow goes from familiar to actively hostile. Hadiza’s voice grows hoarse from her screams, her warnings for her closest companions–companions with whom she has ridden cheek to jowl in battle for years–to stay away from her. They watch the Anchor drag her into the air, as if it is attempting to escape her body, attempting to tear itself from her flesh. They watch as if in anger, it discharges power, frustrated that it is bound to the weak, mortal flesh of this paltry mage.

Hadiza gets up the first few times this happens. But then, as it happens a fifth time, and a sixth, she does not get up for moments, stretches of labored breathing, ragged breaths as the Anchor calms in her palm like a child that has just thrown a tantrum.

 _This used to be a symbol of hope to so many_. She thinks, staring at the hazy light of the Crossroads. She thinks, in that moment, that it is fitting that she die here, in a place that has long since passed from living memory. She is already in a tomb, she thinks, better to die sealed away from the world where she and her cursed hand can harm no one. Perhaps the Viddasala is right.

“Hadiza.” It’s Thom. She blinks as his shadow falls over her. She comes back to herself and breathes deep. The Anchor throbs in her palm, building energy to begin the torment anew. He clasps her arm, helps her to her feet. Hadiza sways on unsteady legs, blinks, and shakes her marked hand, sending green flecks and sparks everywhere as a result.

“I’m fine.” She says automatically, meeting Thom’s gaze. “Let’s move.”


End file.
